The Twilight Zone (Gold Key) 06
This was the sixth issue in the 1962 The Twilight Zone comic series, published by Gold Key. Series information Publication details This issue was published in color as a saddle-stitched pamphlet on newsprint. The size was typical of Standard Silver and Modern Age comics and consisted of 36 pages, including ads. The cover was dated February, 1964 and priced at twelve cents (American). This issue contained four stories—three fully illustrated and one in text format—accompanied by two fact sheets (part of the "Keys of Knowledge" feature series) and a pin-up reproduction of the painted cover. Each of the illustrated stories was introduced by Rod Serling as the Narrator. Indicia :THE TWILIGHT ZONE, No. 6, February 1964. Published quarterly by K.K. Publications, Inc., Poughkeepsie New York, in cooperation with Golden Press, Inc. Application for second-class entry pending at Poughkeepsie, New York. Subscription price in the U.S.A. 45¢ per year; foreign subscription 75¢ per year; Canadian subscriptions 60¢ per year. All rights reserved throughout the world. Authorized edition. Designed, produced and printed in the U.S.A. by Western Printing & Lithographing Co. Copyright © 1963, by Cayuga Productions, Inc. Contents # Keys of Knowledge: "Seagoing Vessels #20 The Whaling Bark" #: Type: Fact sheet, 1 page #: Credits: Jack Sparling (Pencils), Jack Sparling (Inks), machine (Letters) #: Summary: Page giving basic information on the history of whaling. #: Genre/Subject: History, Shipping # "Captives of the Mirage" #: Type: Story, 17 pages #: Credits: George Tuska, Don Heck (Pencils), Don Heck (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: The flight crew of a crashed American b-17 bomber find themselves in the dangerous heat of the Sahara. They spot a town up ahead, but will this oasis prove to be the refuge they hope it to be? #: Genre/Subject: , Magic, Desert, Military # "The Strange Sleep" #: Type: Text Story (Factual), 1 pages #: Credits: Mel Crawford (Pencils), Mel Crawford (Inks) #: Summary: Non-fictional biography of Franz Mesmer and brief history of hypnotism. #: Genre/Subject: History, Paranormal # "The Night People of London" #: Type: Story, 4 pages #: Credits: Mike Sekowsky (Pencils), Mike Peppe (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: When a crime is committed in the heavy London fog, the criminal assumes his getaway is guaranteed, but he may find that escape is never guaranteed in the Twilight Zone. #: Genre/Subject: , History, Paranormal # "The Last Sixty Seconds" #: Type: Story, 10 pages #: Credits: Mike Sekowsky (Pencils), Mike Peppe (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: Ventriloquist Paul Travers begins to hear his dummies speak to him, telling him he is a murderer. Could it be real or is he going insane? #: Genre/Subject: , , , Occult, Ghosts # Keys of Knowledge: "Roads and Vehicles #41 Pioneer Motorists" #: Type: Fact sheet, 1 page #: Credits: Jack Sparling (Pencils), Jack Sparling (Inks), machine (Letters) #: Summary: Page giving basic information on the history of automobiles. #: Genre/Subject: History, Cars, Transportation # Cover Pin-up #: Type: Pin-up, 1 page #: Credits: ? (Painter) #: Summary: Reproduction of the front cover art with text removed Notes and references References * Bob Klein and Mike Tiefenbacher. "The Twilight Zone no 6 (1962 series)." Grand Comics Database. Retrieved: . External links * Category:Gold Key issues